Over straatlampen en straatlopers
by pollieX
Summary: Detective Lupos wil alleen zijn opdracht tot een goed einde brengen, maar een zeker hoteleigenaar heeft zich zelf ook een opdracht gegeven, een opdracht die detective Lupos het heel moeilijk maakt om het hoofd koel te houden.


**_dit is een vertaaling het origineel is van A brighter dawn en noemt of streetlamps and streetwalkers het is een deel van een serie of ik het vervolg zal vertalen hangt af van de reviews_**

**_o, en ik heb dit alleen vertaalt de personages zijn van JK Rowling en het plot van A brighter dawn_**

**_Over straatlampen en straatlopers_**

Remus rilde oncomfortabel terwijl hij tegen een onguur gebouw leunde. Zijn ogen gleden steeds over de flikkerende straatlamp en het bijna verlaten steegje waar hij in stond.

'Hoe kom ik toch steeds in deze situaties terecht?'vroeg hij zich af voor wel de miljoenste keer die avond.

Het was de fout van zijn baas. De zaak leek opwindend. Een serie kipnappings, de lichamendagen later verkracht terug gevonden, een seriemoordenaar op vroeg voeten. Bestond er een grotere uitdaging?

Wat de commissaris Remus echter niet direct had gezegd was wat de slachtoffers gemeen hadden.

Remus trok geïrriteerd aan zijn visnetpanty's. de ingen schuurde verschrikkelijk, maar hij vertikte het om de gewone ânty's te dragen.

De toewijding aan zijn werk en het verlangen om criminelen naar de rechter te sturenwaren de enige redenen die Remus op straat hielden, paraderend als een cross-dressing hoer, om zo hopelijk de aandacht van de moordenaar te trekken. Eén van hun bronnen had hen getipt dat de moordenaar in dit deel van de stad zou toeslaan.

Z'n team stond stand-by om Remus te volgen zodra de kidnapper op kwam dagen. En er was

Altijd nog de zender in de linkerschoen, voor als er iets mis ging.

Remus keek op toen hij een paar koplampen in zijn richting zag komen. Hij kantelde zijn heup naar voor en zette zijn handen erop, en zo het veel te korte lederen rokje dat hij droeg nog meer te laten spannen. Hij gaf een discreet knikje naar zijn verborgen collega's wanneer het voertuig naast hem stopte. Het raampje ging naar beneden en Remus boog voorover.

"Op zoek naar gezelschap , liefje?" Remus knipperde met zijn nep-wimpers naar de bestuurder. Hij kon niet het hele gezicht van de man zien omdat de vreemdeling een zwarte hoed en een Halloweenmasker in de vorm van een schedel droeg.

Remus voelde een rilling daar hem heen gaan. Het enige overlevende slachtoffer had vertelt dat zij het gezicht van de dader niet had kunnen zien omdat hij een zwarte hoed en een Halloweenmasker droeg. Het kon een vreemd toeval zijn maar Remus had geleerd om op zijn intuïtie te vertrouwen. En op dit moment schreeuwde zijn intuïtie dat dit de man was die ze zochten.

"misschien wel" antwoordde de man met een lage stem, een gemene grijns op zijn lippen.

Op Remus 'gezicht was geen spoor te bekennen van de zenuwen die door hem een raasden.

Hij moest kalm blijven. Als de moordenaar zijn gebruikelijke patroon volgde dan zou hij Remus mee nemen naar een hotel. Daar zou hij hem drogeren, vastbinden en hem knevelen. Daarna, wel, zou het niet zo prettig worden.

Remus moest het uithouden tot in de hotelkamer. Dan zouden zijn teamgenoten binnen vallen en de man arresteren.

"Ik weet wat een man leuk vindt, geïnteresseerd?" . Remus knipoogde naar de man, en hoopte dat hij zijn rol niet overdreef.

"geïnteresseerd ben ikk zeker,liefje" De man gaf een knikje in de riching van de passagiers zetel." Stap in. Ik weet een heel goede plek."

"Wat vindt je van de kamer?" vroeg de gemaskerde 2glazan champange uitstekend.

Remus stond nerveus in het midden van de kamet. Zijn team zou al lang hier moeten zijn. Waar waren ze? Was er iets mis gegaan? "Het is prachtig" zei Remus met verbazing, hij moest in zijn rol blijven tot zijn team aankwam. De kamer was best mooi, maar dat kon je wel verwachten van The Black Rose, één van de vele hotels van de rijke en machtige Sirius Zwarts.

"Je ziet er nerveus uit liefje." Zei de man met een lachje op zijn gezicht alsof hij iets wist en Remus niet. "Neem iets te drinken, het zal je kalmeren."

Remus accepteerde de drank. In plaats van er van te drinken, draaide hij de drank rond in het glas, kijkend naar de bubbels. Hij rook er discreet eens aan. Hij rook niets en kreeg alleen maar bubbels in zijn neus. Hij mocht er zeker niet van drinken, er zat zeker drugs in. Waar was zijn back-up?

"Hoe zal ik je noemen? " vroeg Remus, om meer tijd te rekken voor zijn collega's. "Je hebt me je naam nog niet gegeven."

"Nee, dat heb ik inderdaad nog niet gedaan." Sprak de man kortaf. Hij glimlachte die grijns weer die Remus begon te irriteren. Hij wou die grijns maar wat te graag van zijn gezicht vegen. "Je mag me meester noemen."

" Ik doe niet aan SM" zei Remus snel, dichter naar de deur stappend. Als zijn team niet snel binnen viel, moest hij zelf deze man arresteren. Hij had een geweer, opeen zeer oncomfortabele plaats.

"Wormstaart is ook goed"

De kamer begon te draaien. Wat gebeurde er? Remus schudde met zijn hoofd om de waas weg te krijgen.

" Vind je de champagne niet lekker… detective Lupos?"

Remus keek Wormstaart verrast aan. Hij voelde zijn glas tussen zijn vingers glijden. De kamer bleef draaien en hij viel op zijn knieën. Zijn zicht werd een waas, maar hij kon duidelijk de grijns zien op wormstaart's gezicht. Deze trok zijn masker af en leunde voorover.

"Arm schatje. Heeft de vieze man iets in je drinken gedaan? Maar wacht, je was een brave jongen en je hebt niets gedronken! Oh , maar da's waar ook je hebt er eens goed aan geroken. Arme jongen!" hij strook met een hand door Remus's haar. "Maak je maar geen zorgen, ik zal goed voor je zorgen."

"Mijn…. team …." probeerde Remus nog te zeggen, zijn keel leek door een wurg greep omklemd te zijn.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen,liefje. Ze weten niet eens waar je bent. Goeie poging met die zender, alleen spijtig dat die kapo was zodra je mijn auto instapte."

Remus kreunde, probeerde naar de deur te kruipen. Hij moest hier weg.

"Oh, nee!" Wormstaart nam een handvol haar van Remus "Jij gaat nergens heen, schatje"

Remus viel terug op zijn knieën. Hij had toch een wapen? Hij kon zelfverdeiging. Hij was een goed bokser. Hij kon voor zichzelf zorgen. Dus waarom zat hij nog steeds in de val?

"Ontspan liefje" Remus werd op zijn rug geduwd "Ik zal zeer goed voor je zorgen."

Het laatste dat Remus zag voor hij flauw viel was die verdomde griins, die hij echt een keer van zijn gezicht moet slaan.

Het eerste wat Remus zag toen hij zijjn ogen open deed was zijn eigen reflectie, opgeknoopt aan een 2-persoons bed. Hij had de spiegel die boven het bed hing niet opgemerkt toen hij in de kamer stond. Remus was opgelucht dat hij zijn kleren nog aan had. Zijn persoonlijke gebieden waren tenminste veilig, ook al was zijn leven dat niet.

"Doornroosje is wakker, maar ik heb mijn kus nog niet gekregen." Remus bekeek de man. Bruin haar, bruine ogen, normale lengte, een beetje overgewicht; hij zag er compleet normaal uit en je zou hem zo kunnen vergeten. Geen wonder dat de getuige het moeilijk had hem te beschrijven,zelfs al droeg hij een hoed. Remus vond dat de man op een rat leek.

"Wat wil je van me?" vroeg Remus,zijn keel was nog steeds droog. Hij vroeg zich af waarom hij geen doek in zijn mond had.

"Jij bent degene die ik zoek." Antwoordde wormstaart met een maniakale glim in zijn ogen. " De anderen waren een goede oefening voor als ik jou te pakken kreeg. Ik wist dat j uiteindelijk naar mij zou komen. Ik wil dat je schreeuwd!"

Remus benerkte de koffer die naast de moordenaar stond. Het stond open en toonde een grote variatie aan messen en naalden. De moordenaar volgde Remus' blik naar de koffer. Hij grinnikte laag in zijn keel." Ga niet te snel, liefje, die zijn voor later."

Hij liep naar Remus, en liet zijn rechterhand over Remus'lichaam glijden van zijn enkel tot zijn schoulder. Daarna legde hij zijn hand op zijn nek, druk uitoefenend op zijn keel, zodat Remus geen lucht kreeg. "Zo mooi, net een pop. Maar poppen ademen niet. Poppen hebben geen adem nodig."

Wormstaart verminderde de druk en leunde in voor een kus, Remus hoorde een sleutel in het slot. Zijn team? Waren ze er eindelijk? De moordenaar mocht niets horen. Zijn walging verbijtend, leunde hij in voor de kus, zijn mond open. Wormstaart glimlachte door de kus , hij voelde het tegen zijn lippen.

Remus hoorde zachte voetstappen naar de kamerdeur lopen, ze stopte in de hal.

Remus brak de kus en keek naar de persoon die net buiten de kamer stond. Het was een lange,slanke man met donkere blauwe ogen en ravenzwart haar.

"Bel de politie!" riep Remus naar hem.

Wormstaart draaide zich traag om, keek schattend naar de man. 'Mooi."zei hij, hij liep naar het bed "maar ik hou niet zo van delen."

"weglopend van Remus nam hij één van de vele messen uit zijn koffer. Remus begreep niet waarom de idioot niiet weg leip om hulp te halen. Hij ging hen beide vermoorden.

De nieuwe man die tegen de deurpost had staan leunen, rechte zich op tot zijn volle lengte en trok zijn arm die achter de deurpost zat te voorschijn. Hij hield een pistool vast, gericht op de plek tussen de 2 ogen van wormstaart. "Ik zou niets proberen als ik jou was."

De gek stopte, keek nog eens naar de man en lachte.

Zonder waarschuwing gooide hij zijn mes, recht naar het hoofd van de vreemdeling. Deze dook weg en het mes belandde in de deur met een doffe dreun.

"tot de volgende keer, liefje" riep Wormstaart terwijl hij de kamer uitvluchtte langs de branduitgang. Remus keek gewoon toe, vastgebonden aan het bed was hij te hulpeloos om iets te doen.

In een paar seconden was de moordenaar uit het zicht verdwenen, de gevangenis weer ontlopend.

Het volgende moment ging de andere man uit het deurgat met zijn wapen voor zich in een pose staan die duidelijk afkomstig was van te veel politieseries gekeken te hebben. Hij keek de kamer rond en toen hij de moordenaar niet meer zag rende hij naar het raam.

Hij stak zijn hoofd door het open raam en kwam dan weer naar binnen.

De man wende zich traag naar Remus zijn handen hield hij op in een eken van vrede, dat veel overtuigender zou zijn geweest als hij zijn wapen niet nog steeds vast had. "Het is in orde mevrouw, hij is weg."

Remus keek een minuut naar de man. Was hij gek? Remus wist dat zijn outfit niet goed genoeg was om voor een echte vrouw aan gezien te worden.

"Mijn naam is Sirius Zwarts." zei hij met een kleine hint van trots. "U bent veilig." Sirius nam wat hij waarschijnlijk een heldhaftige pose van aan, zijn handen op zijn heupen en zijn borst vooruit, maar Remus vond hem belachelijk.

"Weet je wat je gedaan hebt?" vroeg Remus, "Je had de politie moeten bellen zoals ik zei." Hij wou niet ondankbaar zijn, maar als Sirius gewoon de politie gebeld had zou Remus' back-up hier zo gestaan hebben. Dan zouden ze die psychopaat gepakt hebben, maar nu was die op de vlucht, weeral.

"Dat had ik niet kunnen doen!" zei Sirius, het bed naderend," Hij zou je zeker pijn hebben gedaan!" Sirius keek hem triest aan. " Je moet echt een andere job zoeken, je bent een mooi meisje, ik ben er zeker van dat je een betere kunt vinden."

Remus voelde zijn ogen draaien door weer voor een meisje aan gezien te worden. Hij nam aan dat Sirius Zwarts dronken was. Het was de enige uitleg. " Waarom maak je me niet gewoon los?"

"O, juist , natuurlijk" Sirius leunde voorover om Remus los te maken, "Ik wil gewoon zeggen dat dit soort dingen normaal biet gebeuren in mijn hotels. Ik bedoel, toen de receptie me vertelde dat een Johnny zijn hoer –niet slecht bedoeld,hoor- had mee genomen. Ben ik direct naar de security gegaan om te zien wat er aan de hand was. Ik heb een goed feestje ervoor verlaten."

Remus raadde dat dat de drank reden was. Wie weet wat Sirius op dat feestje niet allemaal op had. "Waarom stuurde je niet gewoon de beveiliging?"

Sirius maakte een triomfantelijke schreeuw toen hij een enkel vrij kreeg. "Het hotel is van mij." zei hij alsof dat alles duidelijk maakte. "Ik leende een wapen voor het geval het gevaarlijk werd." Remus keek hem gealarmeerd aan. "Het was niet geladen!" verzekerde Sirius hem. "De beveiliging vertrouwde het niet." Mompelde hij erachter.

Het duurde 8 min. voor Sirius de 2de enkel los kreeg. Remus was meer dan een beetje ongerust over zijn team, ze hadden hem nog niet gevonden. Dat was misschien maar goed ook. Wat zouden ze dan wel niet denken als ze hem vonden vastgebonden aan een bed samen met een hoteleigenaar met een stuk in zijn kraag? Remus zou het zijn leven moeten aan horen.

"Heeft er iemand al gezegd dat je sterke armspieren hebt voor een meisje?"

Remus zuchtte toen Sirius zijn rechterpols probeerde los te maken. "Ik ben geen meisje." zei hij.

"Sorry, ik bedoel: heeft iemand jou ooit verteld dat je sterke armspieren hebt voor een vrouw."

"Ik ben een man."

Sirius kreeg de pols los op hetzelfde moment als Remus zijn nieuws vertelde. Sirius bevroor, zijn hand op Remus' arm. "Echt waar?" vroeg Sirius, starend alsof hij Remus voor de eerste keer zag. Zijn ogen bekeken Remus van top tot een, eindelijk zag hij het ontbreken van borsten onder het halter topje en de subtiele verhoging in de lederen minirok.

Omdat Sirius druk bezig was hem aan te staren besloot Remus zijn andere pols zelf los te maken. Het ging een stuk sneller dan Sirius zijn gepruts binnen een paar seconde was hij vrij. Hij masseerde zijn polsen, dankzij de panty waren zijn enkels gespaard gebleven.

"Hoeveel vraag je?"

Remus staarde Sirius gewoon aan. "Excuseer?"

"Je weet wel, voor een paar uur, misschien wel de hele nacht als je vrij bent."

" Je maakt een grapje!"

Sirius bekeek Remus' lichaam nog eens. " Ik heb cash als je je daar zorgen om maakt. Ik zal je niet aangeven, dat is wat ik meestal doe met prostituees."

" Ik was bijna dood!" zei Remus, hij probeerde redelijk te blijven. Deze man had net zijnn leven gered het zou ondankbaar zijn hem nu te arresteren.

"Is er een betere manier om dat te vieren?" zei Sirius blij, de knopen van zijn lichtblauwe helm openend.

" Het spijt me, nee" zei Remus traag.

Sirius bleef zijn hemd ontknopen. " Ben ik je type niet?" hij opende zijn hemd en een strak T-shirt werd onthuld.

Zijn hemd smeet hij op de gronde gevolgd door de T-shirt. Toen Sirius het shirt over zijn hoofd trok, kon Remus niet ontkennen dat hij niet knap was. Een gebruinde huid die een dikke spiermassa bedekte. Perfecte buikspieren die stretchte als Sirius zijn armen boven zijn hoofd bracht.

"Je zei net dat ik een andere job moest zoeken."herinnerde Remus hem, kijkend hoe Sirius' handen de zipper van zijn broek opende.

"wel…" Sirius stopte verward, zijn door alcohol door drenkt brein zocht een reden om verder te strippen. " Maar dat was voor ik je in mijn bed wou." reden gevonden trok hij zijn broek uit.

Remus vond dat het tijd werd om te vertrekken. "Bedankt voor het reden van mijn leven, maar ik moet mijn team gaan zoeken."

"Team? Ik weet zeker dat de andere al klanten hebben. Blijf, ik weet wat en man leuk vindt."

Remus weer hield zich ervan om in lachen uit te barsten toen hij de lijn hoorde die hij eerder gebruikt had. Minder dan een seconde later vond Remus zichzelf op zijn rug met de hoteleigenaar boven op zich. "Ik moet nu echt weg." probeerde hij opnieuw, en deed een poging om Sirius weg te duwen. Hij ergerde zich aan het feit dat een half dronken man op de een of andere manier sterker was dan hijzelf. Maar dan bedacht hij weer dat hij ook niet zoveel tegen sputterde als eigenlijk zou moeten. Maar wat was Sirius knap!

Deze duwde zijn heupen tegen de zijne en voelde een hard antwoord. Hij glimlachte breed en fluisterde in Remus' oor: " Is dat een wapen of ben je blij om mij te zien?"

Met oplichtende ogen, haalde Remus een semiautomatic te voorschijn, "Het is een wapen" antwoordde hij vlak.

"Oke, ik zal maar weg gaan zeker?"

Zodra Sirius recht stond vloog de deur open " Iedereen blijven staan!"

Wel, het begon tijd te worden. Het team was alleen maar 3 uur te laat. 2 officieren dwongen Sirius op zijn knieën. De andere 2 namen het pistool van het nachttafeltje, waar Sirius het had neer gelegd en bekeken de koffer die Wormstaart had achter gelaten.

De leider, Romeo Wolkenveld, liep naar hem toe: "Alles in orde, Maanling?"

Remus rolde met zijn ogen bij het horen van de bijnaam.

" Ik ben in orde." De woorden maar nog maar net uit zijn mond of Romeo stond al bij Sirius die hij met zijn hand op zijn keel tegen de muur drukte.

"Dus jij bent die vervelende vrijer die we zoeken? Je ziet er nu niet meer zo stoer uit hé, vuile klootzak! Je kan maar beter hopen dat alles echt in orde is met Remus. Als er ook maar 1 haartje op zijn hoofd gekrengd is, dan snij ik je penis er af."

"oh,oh" kuchte Sirius , de hand om zijn keel grijpend. Hij keek naar Remus met grote ogen, " Is dit jouw pimp?"

Remus sloot zijn ogen biddend voor geduld, " Officier Wolkenveld, wil je de man die me gered heeft vermoorden?"

"officier???"

"gered???"

Beide mannen gaven Remus hun onverdeelde aandacht. Remus trok onbewust aan zijn rok. Dit zou een stuk makkelijker zijn in een broek.

"Mr. Zwarts hier redde mijn leven. De verdachte wist wie ik was en heeft kunnen voorkomen dat jullie mij volgden. Ik zou dood zijn moest Mr. Zwarts niet zo heldhaftig hebben opgetreden."

"Je hoeft me niet Mr. Zwarts te noemen, liefje. Noem me maar Papa."

Remus vond dat Sirius opgesloten moest worden als hij dronken was.

Romeo trok zijn wenkbrauwen omhoog zijn ogen keken van de detective naar de gevangen man die alleen maar rood met gouden boxers droeg. Remus schraapte zijn keel, het oog contact brekend. " De moordenaar ontstapte maar ik herkende zijn gezicht, het was zeker Peter Pippeling."

"De drugdealer?" vroeg Romeo " Ben je zeker?"

Remus knikte "Ik was de gene die hem oppakte de vorige keer. Ik vermoed dat de gevangenis hem geen goed heeft gedaan. Hij was onstabiel. Ik zou er niet van opkijken als hij met de bende van Vilijn meewerkt."

Wolkenveld fronste. Als dat waar is dan is er meer aan de hand dan we vermoedde. Heb je bewijs dat Vilijn betrokken is?"

Remus haalde zijn schouders op " Peter had die zender nooit alleen kunnen uitschakelen. Dat is ingewikkelde technologie niet iets dat je in 1,2,3 doet. Maar het is vooral een gevoel."

De officier vloekte, hij wist maar al te goed dat Remus' "gevoelen" juist bleken te zijn. " Wel, dan kunnen we er net zo goed van uitgaan. Verdomme, we hebben hier meer mannen voor nodig, als je herkend was…" dwaalde hij af met een bezorgd gezicht.

" Ik kom er wel, je maakt je te veel zorgen." Verzekerde Remus hem.

"Ja, niemand raakt mijn hoer aan!" riep Sirius vol enthousiasme.

"Mijn held" zuchtte Remus sarcastisch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Het was bijna 5 uur later, rond 7 uur s' ochtends, wanneer Remus klaar was met het papierwerk van de Pippeling zaak. Nu droeg hij tenminste een van Romeo's reserve uniformen. Hij had nog steeds mascara en eyeliner op die er maar niet af wilde komen. Waarom had Tops in godsnaam waterproef gebruikt?

Remus keek op toen Romeo een sobere Sirius Zwarts naar zijn buraeu bracht. Remus was blij dat hij nog leefde maar ook een beetje geërgerd dat Sirius de politie niet gebeld had. Ok Peter had vreselijke dingen kunnen doen met hem in de tijd dat het koste voor zijn team om de betekenis van de oproep te begrijpen maar de dader zou wel gearresteerd zijn.

"Zwarts hier wil iets vertellen." Romeo keek naar Sirius alsof hij een stuk vuil was, om de een of andere reden waren zijn teamleden beschermend over hem. Ook al was hij 1 van de beste detectives in het team, en de beste undercoveragent van Engeland. Zijn collega's wouden hem altijd beschermen. Het had misschien te maken met het feit dat hij een gevaarlijke baan had en dus vaak in het ziekenhuis lag.

Sirius schraapte zijn keel: " Privé, als het kan."

Romeo opende zijn mond om te protesteren maar Remus deed hem het teken dat het oke was. Hoe eerder hij hoorde wat Sirius hem te zeggen had, hoe eerder Sirius naar huis kon en hij terug kon verder werken. Romeo staarde Sirius lang aan voor hij wegging, de deur op een kier latend.

Sirius rolde met zijn ogen en trapte de deur dicht, Remus dacht dat hij dat meer deed om Romeo te irriteren dan om meer privacy te krijgen.

"Wat kan ik voor u doen, Mr. Zwarts?" vroeg Remus beleefd. Nu hij gekleed was als een officier en de hoteleigenaar sober was konden ze gisterennacht vergeten.

" Heb ik je niet gevraagd om me papa te noemen, liefje?" zei Sirius met een glinstering in zijn ogen.

Remus kreunde en legde zijn hoofd op zijn handen. Hij had gehoopt dat Sirius zo deed omdat hij dronken was. Geen enkele man kon zo gek zijn.

Sirius lachte: " grapje, grapje" hij dacht even na " of misschien toch niet, je mag me papa noemen als je dat wil maar ik heb liever dat je me Sirius noemt. Mijn vrienden noemen me Sluipvoet dus dat mag ook"

Remus begreep het niet maar hij moest lachen om Sirius. Hij was zo anders als de mensen die hij kende. Oké dan, wat kan ik voor jou doen, Sirius?"

Sirius leunde voorover en fluisterde in zijn oor: "Je mag mijn naam schreeuwen in bed, maar ik ben al blij met een date."

Remus bloosde en leunde naar achteren, doen alsof hij de papier op zijn bureau op ruimde, "Ik meng privé en werk niet."

"Wist je dat dan niet? Ik ben tot een onbetrouwbare getuige verklaard. En aangezien ik geen verdachte – bedankt om dat te verduidelijken trouwens- ben. Heb ik niets meer met de zaak te maken."

Remus probeerde nog snel een ander excuus te bedenken. Hij had geen date meer gehad sinds de universiteit. Hij wist niet hoe hij zich moest gedragen. Het maakte niet uit dat Sirius hem deed lachen,of dat Sirius super knap was, of dat hij zijn leven had gered, of dat hij hem nu kuste.

Remus kon niet meer nadenken, toen Sirius' lippen de zijn bedekte. Maar dat was goed, zijn brein begon toch over verhit te geraken, Sirius' lippen waren zacht en getalenteerd. En dan was Sirius op zijn onderlip aan het sabbelen, zodat het voor hem onmogelijk was zijn mond niet te openen.

Hun tongen raakten elkaar net toen Romeo binnen kwam zonder waarschuwing. Ze keken beiden naar het geschokte gezicht van de officier.

"Ik kom later wel terug voor dat rapport."

Remus zag de blik in Sirius ogen en wist dat hij besprongen ging worden zodra Romeo weg was. "Nee, wacht!" Hij had nu echt geen tijd om sex te hebben op zijn bureau, iets wat zeker ging gebeuren als Sirius langer bleef. "Kan je Siri… Mr. Zwarts uitlaten, hij ging net weg."

"Nee, ik kwam net." fluisterde deze in zijn oor en likte er snel aan, Remus negeerde hem.

Romeo gaf Remus een niet- begrijpende blik, " In orde, Mr. Zwarts wilt u mij volgen?"

Sirius knikte, gaf Remus nog een kus die zijn adem benam. "Ik pik je op rond 7 uur."

Hij knipoogde en vervolgde zijn weg naar de uitgang.

Remus had het gevoel dat zijn leven veel opwindender ging worden.

EINDE?


End file.
